Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery is a sequel to the first Dean Brawl & his Friends game of the game series. Gameplay See the Series Gameplay for more information. The Gameplay is the same, but with additional gameplay of customising a brand new combined weapon, vehicle demolition derby & the gameplay of giant robot battles. Plot (Villain / Darkside or Z Artifact) Prologue Dean Brawl & his friends thought the Darkside nightmare is over, however it's not. They are on a mission to find out who recovered & stolen his dead body. The one who sent the message was Jaguar Fetales. She warned the gang that a new villainous gang lead by a war monger named "Vader". He has already stolen the body & strangely enough, the Dreaded Z's brain. What they don't know with the parts is beyond them, but they will not let them resurrect two of the biggest villains of brains & brawn. The Dreaded Z, also known as "Mr. Zero" he is responsible for destroying buildings in order to recreate the world into his own image while laying low as one of the richest men on Earth. The heroes finally seen the last of him by destroying his Flying Fortress "Castle Colossus"... until now, with his brain intact, there's no telling if he's still alive or not. Darkside, he is an ancient ghost dragon warrior that has destroyed Dean's parents in a fire. Wasn't it inappropriate to call Darkside a monster? No, it wasn't. But just imagine the hatred & bloodshed fuelling his mind to use the powers of the Dragon Sword to Maintain his mortal body, fuelled with soulless dragon armour, becoming immortal with the powers & transformation of a dragon. Unfortunately it did the trick, his spirit lived on for over a thousand years. What was Vader's plan with Darkside's dead body & Z's brain? Whatever it was, the heroes, especially Dean cannot let the dark times of history repeat itself. Stage 1: H.I.V.E. & Go Seek (Solid Mercer / Darkside Dragon Blood) First up the heroes listen to Jaquar Fetales to tell them about each member of Vader's top henchmen. First Jaguar told & let them get a look at the first member of Vader's gang, Solid Mercer. A member & student of the H.I.V.E. That has been taught to do super villain crimes. He was brought into the H.I.V.E. for learning the ways of becoming a super villain with his unique ways. With his allegiance between Vader & the H.I.V.E., the heroes are in for one heck of a super villain ride. Jaguar has rumours to believe that Solid Mercer is in possession of the "Darkside Dragon Blood". Whatever that Solid Mercer is doing with those parts is a mystery, but his plans end tonight. Dean Brawl & his friends have done it. The canister of Darkside's dragon blood is theirs & Solid Mercer's dragon rage operation for the H.I.V.E. was ruined. Even though they have want they wanted, but were overwhelmed by H.I.V.E. teen super villains & barely escape with the canister of dragon blood & their lives, leaving Solid Mercer escaping with all the members of the H.I.V.E. . Dean & the gang propose that they earned a well deserved break. Stage 2: Super Smackdown (Solid Mercer / Darkside Dragon Scales / Skin) It is unknown why Solid Mercer want everyone to feel rage with the Dragon Blood, but he doesn't want to stop his operation. He is stubborn as he is stone cold. He went into hiding, working on a special project that is in need of the possession of the Darkside Dragon Scales. It is stated by Jaguar Fetales that the Dragon Scales are surprisingly strong enough to endure the heavy assault, but without the dragon scales, Darkside would be weakened in the inside. Dean & his friends have to track down Solid Mercer's hideout & have to watch out for any H.I.V.E. teen super villains. The only way for the heroes to get inside is to become super powered. The heroes have powered their way through Solid's super powered plan & they've taken back the dragon scales. Solid Mercer has been taken to a super version of a high security jail so that he will be breaking rocks for a long time til he learns his lesson. TBC Stage 3: A Villain's Vengeance (PRC / Darkside Eyes) While Dean & the gang readies themselves to go to their next destination, they get a look at a villain who is a former Hectare/Rugal person known as PRC. He is wanted for vengeance against Hectare City & Rugal for a reason. But the reason is unknown to the heroes, they might have figured that PRC kept it a secret & his secret must've remain dormant for a long long time. However PRC wanted to show the world what Hectare & Rugal had done to him, but in order to do so, he must use the power of the Darkside Dragon Eyes. According to Jaguar Fetales, with Darkside's dragon eyes so horrifying, a single stare could stop anyone dead in their tracks, striking fear into the hearts of many warriors, especially when your name is "Brawl". What would PRC doing with the dragon eyes is the same answer, for their own personal gain. That's why the heroes will have to stop him by any means necessary. The Darkside Eyes now belong to the Heroes after they pushed back PRC's rage train, no pun intended. However, being humiliated, PRC fled from the battlefield. With the Heroes now happy that they saved Hectare & Rugal, they took a break at the beach, having fun in the sun, surf & sand together. However PRC is still out there, they knew that now with PRC setting his sights on the heroes now, things are gonna get tough. Stage 4: Power of Pain (PRC / Darkside Spine) The Heroes begin to track down PRC's hideout, where it's located deep. They went into some minor problems along the way, but pushed on. It is said that PRC wanted to bring more pain than ever by using the Darkside Spine. The backbone of their enemy, it is extremely tough to break, but they don't know what's at stake this time, but the Spine is coming home to them. It took a lot of tricky maneuvering & a big brawl, but the dragon spine is back in the rightful hands & PRC is down for the count. But before they can come back to their rendezvous point, they were ambushed by a soulless robot named "Death Wish" & his robotic minions. They were taken to his high security jail. All... Except one. Pearl White. For Pearl White, she has to face the facts, it was all a trap, set up by Death Wish, her teammates were captured & she was all alone. Pearl then realised that she is the weakest of the team with only one talent, given by Paul himself. The walk back to the vehicle gave Pearl a lot of time to reflect on her past, even before she met her new friends. Even the isolation walk had a profound emotional effect on her. This was it, Pearl is going for the true test of friendship. She needs to save her friends, but first things first, Pearl needs to learn how to navigate her way to Death Wish's location & she needs to learn how to drive or pilot a vehicle. Stage 5: Soulful Breakout (Death Wish / None) It has taken hours of data crunching, but Pearl manage to figure out where Death Wish has taken her captured friends, it is somewhere in a Jailhouse with high tech security. And also Pearl White figured out more information about Death Wish's history. TBC Stage 6: Man vs. Machine (Death Wish / Darkside Claws & Teeth) TBA Stage 7: A Shocking Encounter (Shawn Voltage / Darkside Wings) TBA Stage 8: The 10,000 Volt Man (Shawn Voltage / Darkside Heart) TBA Stage 9: A Dark Ressurection (Vader / Dreaded Z Brain) TBA Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) Additional Characters *Jaguar Fetales (Female) (Returning Character) *??? Villains *Solid Mercer (Male) *PRC (Male) *Death Wish (Male) *Shawn Voltage (Male) *Vader (Male) Enemies *Grunts (Various) *Enemy Agents (Various) *SWAT Bodyguards (Various) *H.I.V.E. Super Teens (Solid Mercer) *Vendetta Guards (PRC) *Soul Bots (Death Wish) *Electric Zappers (Shawn Voltage) *Red Soldiers (Vader) *??? TBC Bosses (Boss Battle Levels) *Super Charged Super Teens (Stage 1) *Solid Mercer (Stage 2) *??? (Stage 3) *PRC (Stage 4) *??? (Stage 5) *Death Wish (Stage 6) *??? (Stage 7) *Shawn Voltage (Stage 8) *Vader (Final Boss) TBC Locations (Levels) *Chinese Museum, China (Prologue Stage) *Solid Mercer's Chapter **H.I.V.E. Base, ??? **???, ??? *PRC's Chapter **???, ??? **PRC's Hideout, ??? *Death Wish's Chapter **Jailhouse, ??? **Death Wish's Robotic Lair, ??? *Shawn Voltagc's Chapter **???, ??? **Power Plant, ??? *Vader's Chapter **Army Base, Russia TBC Collection Parts *Dreaded Z's Brain (Stage 9) *Darkside's Teeth (Stage 6) *Darkside's Claws (Stage 6) *Darkside's Wings (Stage 7) *Darkside's Heart (Stage 8) *Darkside's Eyes (Stage 3) *Darkside's Spine (Stage 4) *Darkside's Dragon Scales/Skin (Stage 2) *Darkside's Dragon Blood (Stage 1) Weapons *Gun *Shotgun *SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) *Sword *Brass Knuckles *Rifle *Minigun (Only used by Tank Miles) *Bombs *Bomb Launcher (Only used by Devin Explosion) *Magic Orbs (Only used by Lita Magic) *Skunk Gas (Only used by Pearl White) *Fire (Only used by Jessica Blood) *Rocket Launcher *Laser Beams (Only Used by Steel) *Laser Cannon (Only Used by Steel) *Robotic Chest Laser (Only Used by Steel) *Hatchet *Axe *Hammer *Spear *Pike *Club *Rapier *Great Sword Vehicles *Car *Boat *Plane *Motorcycle *Tank *Robot Battle Suit Music *Intro Theme Song - James Bond 007 Theme Song: James Bond Goldeneye Gun Barrel Theme *Secondary Theme Song - Drowning Pool - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor TBC Gallery TBA Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games